Ella Double Enchanted
by Katarok
Summary: Ella is a mere Servant-girl in the service of Dame Olga. She doesn't know much about herself except that she is Cursed with Obedience. No matter what she can't disobey an order. All that changes when she gets visited by someone named Minerva McGonagall holding an invitation to join Hogwarts. Will Ella find a way to cure herself of her curse with magic or she will be used as a tool?


_**This is an AU crossover between Harry Potter and Ella Enchanted it is what if Ella went to Hogwarts.**_

 _ **By the way, since my native Language is not English, please inform me of any Grammatical or Vocabulary mistakes I may do. Also, any bits of advice on how to hone my writing are welcome and appreciated.**_

 _ **(For to lazy to google things)**_

 _ **to Harry Potter fans who don't know Ella Enchanted: Ella is basically Cinderella but she is given a "gift" by a fairy that gift is (Great gift! right?) so she has to obey any order that she sees or hears(yes even that order )!**_

 _ **to Ella Enchanted who don't Harry Potter(if there are any) Potter is a young boy but he is and considered a freak by his step-family. During his**_ eleventh _ **birthday, he discovers that he is a wizard and he goes to a death trap; I mean school to learn the art of magic in that 100% safe (stop ).**_

 _ **Pairs: I haven't decided yet prob Harry x Ella but I may change my mind.**_

 _ **Ella will have a different origin(duh)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sorry to you but I don't own Harry Potter(No. It is no truth. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!) also I don't own Ella Enchanted(Search your feelings you will know it to be true)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Obedient Girl**

Ever since I could remember I was Obedient.

I don't know why or how, but it is impossible for me to refuse a command. No matter what.

"Come here", my legs will start moving by themselves. "Stay put", I will not move at all, it would be like my legs had grown roots. "Do the laundry", I will do the laundry no matter how sick or tired I am and no matter how dirty the laundry is. "Stand still", I will not be able to move not even to save my life. "Be quiet", my voice will go away and I won't be able to make any noise. "Play with me and lose", even if the person that ordered is the worst player in the universe I will still have to obey and lose. "Say that you are stupid", oh now here is the tricky part. One would think that after an order like this I would say "I am stupid", but that would disobey the order since the order was "Say that you are stupid." But after hearing that command my lips would move by themselves and say "That you are Stupid."

I am not sure how I got this condition. I am convinced that it was not biological, like a medical condition or a sickness, since I can obey crazy orders like "Wake up at 7:00 am" and woke up exactly on that time. And there was that one time when Mistress Olga ordered me to come to her instantly, I found my body running on supernatural speeds to fulfill the demand. So I came to the only logical conclusion, I was cursed.

Not like those fake curses that they threaten you with, like "Share this email to all of your friends or you will get cursed.". A real curse, a powerful one. Like those that evil witches give. Did my parents piss off a powerful witch and she cursed me for a punishment? I don't know, it would make a damn good fairy tale though, but the main reason that I don't know is that I have never met my parents or even knew them. Mistress Olga said that she found me outside of her Manor one night in a basket abandoned and forgotten and she took me in out of the 'Goodness of her heart'… Goodness more like grabbing a free slave, that old toad had never, not once been kind to me. Ever since she discovered my Curse she started using me as a slave. Wait, isn't child work, abuse and slavery illegal? Well, who can sue a rich and powerful woman like her? And even if someone could all that would take for Mistress Olga to walk away free would be a simple "Ella deny every assumption about your so-called mistreatment at my manor. Also, say that you love living here and I am the kindest woman in the world. Oh, I almost forgot, say those things while meaning them. With a happy smile and a cheerfuller face" and this damned curse would force me to pretend that Mistress Olga was an angel taking care of an abandoned child while in reality, she is the worst person on this planet.

Ever since I came to accept that I am cursed, I have been trying to break this curse. After all, every fairy tale that I have ever read had a curse that was breakable. And I found some interesting things while trying, about my curse. Whenever I hear or read a command, my first instinct is to obey the said command. Also if I am not paying attention the curse will 'take control' of my body and follow the command by its own. However, if I follow the command willingly I am allowed to do whatever I please as long as it follows the command. For example, if I am ordered to "Go to the kitchen" I can choose the route that I wish to follow as long as my final destination is the kitchen. The bad stuff comes when I actively try to disobey the said command. If the command was a limitation, example "Don't speak" I will find my body unable to say a word no matter how much I try, in other words, if the command is limiting me, my body will simply ignore me and will continue obeying the order. But if the command was an action, example "Come here", and try to stay where I am or go anywhere else, a form of punishment will start. My symptoms would vary from breathlessness, nausea, dizziness and they would get more intense by the seconds. Delaying the curse for mere moments was an intense struggle. The symptoms would stop the moment I will start obeying the command.

At first, no one realized my Curse, Mistress Olga thought that I was merely an obedient little girl and everyone else seemed to accept that. So my life was pretty normal I went into the same school as Lady Hattie and Lady Olive, Mistress Olga's daughters, A good private girls-only boarding school. They made us feel like we were little princesses there. Until one day at Lady Hattie's 10th birthday, I was 8 at that time. There was a huge birthday cake for Lady Hattie and the rest of the girls. The cake was full of white chocolate which I personally don't like, so I was a bit resistant at eating my piece.

"Come on Ella eat." one of the girls said. So I ate my piece. But the curse wouldn't stop there. Since the command wasn't "eat your piece." I had to continue eating. I tried to fight it but as always I failed and grabbed another piece, and another and another and another. Until Lady Hattie ordered

"Ella stop eating you glutton!." And I stopped immediately. And after eating to much cake I puked on the flour.

"Eeeuuhhh Ella you are so disgusting" and other similar comments were heard by the girls at the party. I was taken to the school's nurse after that. One night later I returned to my dorm with Hattie and she was wearing a big smirk on her face.

"Ella come here." My legs started moving.

"What is it, Hattie?" I asked as I was moving towards her.

"I want to test something," she said with a small smirk.

"Test w..." I started talking but she cut me before I could finish my sentence.

"Be quiet," she ordered and I couldn't finish my sentence. That's when I saw her smirk widened and I think I turned white.

"Touch your nose." My index finger touched my nose.

"Pat your head." My other hand patted my head.

"Jump up and down." I started Jumping up and down. While touching my nose. Hattie laughed and after about a minute she told me.

"Stop." and I did immediately.

Then she started laughing like crazy. I was afraid I tried to leave but I had to obey her "come here" command so my feet ignored me. After a while, she stopped laughing and pointed at her desk.

"There is my boring homework, Ella be a dear and finish it for me."

After that moment my life went to hell I was Hattie's personal slave. I massaged her back, played all the games she wanted with her and I always had to lose, by the way, did her homework, tidy her room and basically every chore that Hattie was too bored to do, so basically every chore. Hattie was smart to hide my curse from everyone else since she would never share a "toy". When we were with others I would be forced to pretend like nothing ever changed and me and Hattie were best friends, but alone I would address Hattie as Lady Hattie and be her servant.

Things became worse when we returned home for Christmas. I hoped Hattie would keep me to herself as she did on the boarding school. Oh boy, I was wrong. On the first ten minutes she told Olive and even worse she told Dame Olga. At that moment I was reduced from a ward girl to a servant girl. While being inside the manor I was only allowed to address Hattie Olive and Olga. As Lady Hattie, Lady Olive and Mistress Olga. Outside I was still addressing them as Hattie, Olive and Mum Olga. While I continued going to the expensive boarding school it was only because Lady Hattie and Lady Olive begged their mother since they would need a private servant. I had to study for me Lady Olive and Lady Hattie. Clean for me, Lady Olive and Lady Hattie and even being their personal human doll. My life was a living hell the only joys I could find was in the Library, I kept reading books about fairytales witches and curses hoping to find something, anything to help me break my curse and live my life as I please.

And just as I was about to give up hope in my 11th birthday an owl brought a special letter to Lamia Manor. And unlike most letters it wasn't for Mistress Olga or her daughters, it was for me. It was the first letter I ever received. It was from a place called Hogwarts.

* * *

Well _, that's it for the first chapter, I was disgusted about how bad the original was so I had to rewrite it._

 _Anyway thanks for the reading :)_

 _Updates when I have time and feel like it see yeah all(real life stuff + work on other fanfics :( )_

 _Peace_


End file.
